the_adventures_of_peter_paddington_newtonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal Judges Of Wisdom
The Eternal Judges of Wisdom was the name of a former clan and being that existed before The Big Bang that included members such as The Pigeon and Adelaine that mysteriously dispersed sometime after time began. The number of members who were in the clan remains unknown and all the members have yet to be found. However, estimates hold the figure at around 10 to 25. They are the most powerful beings in the entire TAPPN universe, surpassing the twin androids with their Failsafe Retaliation. Known Members * The Pigeon * Adelaine * History & Background Lifestyle & Culture Both Adelaine and Palumbiaan Powers & Abilities Whilst each judge has different powers at their disposal, they all share some common powers between each other: Energy Detection/Sourcing - All EJWs generate energy via fusion of Hydrogen that they passively absorb around them and can detect various concentrations of Hydrogen or other elements. Enhanced Durability and Endurance - EJoWs have exceptional endurance for combat and/or self defence. They are even more deadly when fighting in space due to having no limitations as opposed to being on a planet. Enhanced Speed and Flight - Despite being limited to a maximum of Mach 1 whilst residing on a Planetary Biosphere, all EJoWs can reach speeds as high as 12 times the speed of light whilst flying in space. Interstellar Travel - EJoWs are capable of travelling to different planets, solar systems, galaxies or even different dimensions, thought the latter takes a lot of power in order to accomplish. Levitation - With the exception of The Pigeon for obvious reasons, all EJoWs are capable of floating above the ground with ease. Magical/Cosmic Immunity - All EJoWs are immune to magical spells, attacks and curses. As well as cosmic attacks and events. No matter how powerful they are. They have been known to survive supernovae and Gamma Ray Bursts. Semi-Immortality - Telekinesis - EJWs can move and manipulate objects with their mind. This can be as extreme as messing with a target's nervous system to stop them from moving or even talk. Telepathy - They are capable of communicating with other judges or creatures through their minds. Weaknesses EJWs generate energy on a similar level to that of a Star by fusing Hydrogen, which they passively absorb around them to generate Helium. If there is no Hydrogen around them/become starved of Hydrogen, they will become fatigued and struggle to move around or use their powers. Palumbiaan however, has became so used to living on his home world, that he can eat fruits, seeds and raisins, just like a normal pigeon, to generate energy instead of purely relying on the presence of Hydrogen. Although EJWs have their own separate weaknesses, they each share one common trait that can be seen as a weakness. To prevent them fighting each other, all EJoWs have a gene in their genetic makeup which reacts if they were to fight each other. The reaction causes them to radiate a huge amount of thermal energy in the span of a few seconds, causing a hyper-nova to form and destroy anything within a radius that is twice the size of the milky way galaxy. The EJWs will survive, of course, but not anything else around them. Category:Species